


Bright Lights, Windy City

by harrygotthebee



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: American AU, Bar Nights, Chicago, Downtown Dates, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, M/M, No Smut, Strangers to Lovers, boat tours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:58:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrygotthebee/pseuds/harrygotthebee
Summary: Running his hands through his long curls, he messes with the front and flips it back over his forehead. The group poses for a few pictures, mostly formal than one for fun at the end. Butterflies fill in his stomach as he walks back to Louis.‘What is wrong with me? I’ve only known about this guy for an hour and I’m already planning the wedding. He’s probably straight and does this semi-flirting nonsense with everyone.’“All good?” he questions with a hand out as he reaches for his phone.“Worked like a charm!” The bright blue-eyed boy replies.“Cool, thanks so much!” he snatches his phone and returns to his seat.The rest of the tour goes smoothly, only a few instances of eye contact between the pair. But after each time, Harry's face reddened more. So much so, Liam takes notice.Liam leans back in his chair mutters “What on earth is going on with you two? Do you know him? The flirting is so obvious.or the one where Harry makes an ass out of himself in front of the cute tour guide and decides to take a chance that could alter his future.





	1. Chapter One.

 

 

Sunday, July 22, 2028

3:00 PM

Hand in hand with his youngest daughter Avery, Harry steps foot on to the DuSable Bridge to cross the river and see his favorite part of the city. Avery hesitates, looking through the grates on the ground, right down to the water.

"Sweetie, it’s fine. Daddy's got your hand," he says softly to the three-year-old.

She takes a giant leap forward, laughing with every bounce.

"Aria, keep up dear! Can't lose you downtown," he shouts over his shoulder. 

"Coming, Dad!" she yells back, shoving her phone back in her pocket.

“Avery, whatever you do, don’t grow up. I can’t imagine you being 7.”

Avery just giggles and continues to walk alongside him.

The three of them find their way to the middle of the bridge, looking over towards the lake. The breeze flowing freely through Harry’s now short locks.

"This is Daddy’s favorite place of the city. I want you girls to come here forever and remember your Dads. Promise me you'll do that?"

"Daddy, you say that about every place here! The bridge, the boat, the park with the bean. You can't love everything in the city!" Aria shouted.

“Honey, when you’re older you will understand.”

Harry closes his eyes, taking in the sounds of the city that really did mean so much. Memories come flooding into his brain. The smell of the city and the river bringing all the good times back to him.

A warm hand caresses Harry’s back, sending sparks up his spine as it always did.

“You came to our spot without me, H? You know better!”

“Sorry, dear. You know I can’t help myself.”

He turns to see his beautiful husband, now graying around the sides of his short hair. A boy perched on his hip fast asleep. 

“He fell asleep on the walk back from the bathrooms. So much for thinking we could go without a double stroller.”

“My sweet Asher,” he pats his head while giving a small peck to the boy. “Just like his Papa, will sleep anywhere.”

Louis laughs and transfers the boy over to Harry. He checks his watch and with delight says “Ok! Tomlinson-Styles family, time for our boat trip! Let’s move!”

 

*******

 

Saturday, June 9, 2018

6:30 AM

Slamming the car door shut to his Mazda instantly gives Harry a headache. 6:30 am on Saturday was early for loud noises and with no coffee in his  
system, it made it even worse. Harry pops the truck to grab his backpack full of the things he would need for the day. An extra pair of clothes, snacks for the train and a backup battery to charge his phone should get him through the day. He knew today would be hell, so the extra change for his phone would be much needed.  Coffee now cooled off enough his takes a sip as he walks through the parking lot to catch his 6:37 train to the city.

Chicago was a lovely city, but Harry only liked to visit it a few times a year. The only things that could get him to go were a good show in town, Lollapalooza with his group of friends who had connections to get tickets and once and awhile a Cubs game. Since he lived in the suburbs for all his life, he enjoyed it more than the crazy paced feeling of downtown. It was less expensive, you could get more space and land for your money - plus his family lived within a 15 minute drive. He was just a suburb guy all the clichés, Harry wanted. A good job, loving partner, a modest sized house to fill with children and a pup. He already had his own home, with a marvelous fenced in backyard for his sweet little rescue puppy named Addison (Addy for short) and a decent job as an account manager that he enjoyed most days. Today was not that day. Work was the reason he had to go downtown. They were all meeting for breakfast, then a walk down to Navy Pier to take a ride on the Ferris wheel. Those were only the morning activities, continuing on they would make their way to the Art Museum to see the new exhibits and have some lunch later in the afternoon. Ending the day would be a river and lake tour of the city as the sun was setting on a hot summer day.

A waste of day is what it was, a Saturday he could be doing something productive around the house. He also felt super guilty leaving Addy alone all day, although his Mom would come around later in the afternoon to take her on a walk and feed her dinner. He was always sad when leaving her alone when it wasn't necessary, he would bring her everywhere with him if he could.

The train pulls up and stops as the doors open right in front of where he was standing. He steps up the three large steps and makes the tight turn to go up to the upper deck of the train.  It was early enough to snag a good seat before the teenagers took over the top decks on the stops to come as they get closer to the city. The yellow glow of the old lights brightens up the dim car as the train starts to pick up speed.  He rests his head on the window using his sweater as a pillow and snoozes for the next hour while he makes his way to the city.

Once he arrived at Ogilvie, Liam sat waiting for him in the boarding lounge and they walked the few blocks to the Corner Bakery to have the only enjoyable part of the day.

“Harry, there you are! I thought you’d never show!” Liam shouts as he sees Harry come from the doors of the train yard.

“Morning, Liam” a groggy response, as his coffee so far has failed his miserably. He tosses his empty cup into the trash as they climb the stairs up to head out to the Canal Street.

The 9 block walk passes quickly as both talk about how exhausted they are from being up so early. Once they make it to the café, they see a hoard of bodies in the back corner - all the people Harry did not want to see on a Saturday morning.  They would both get the standard conversation questions about their personal lives. Who they were dating, what exciting plans they had for the weekend - normal nosy questions since mostly everyone they worked with was old enough to be their parents. Liam makes a B-Line to the left where he spots Sophia, the receptionist sitting at a table with some other co-workers, leaving Harry in the dust.

“Harry, dear, you look lovely this morning” Susan, Harry’s boss says with a smile as he gets to the back of the room.

“Thank you, Susan, you look fantastic as always. Perfect weather for a group outing!”

“I know, can you believe!? We really lucked out with this one. Now go order your breakfast, tell them to put it on the company tab. Tell Liam too after he’s done flirting with Sophia.” she says with a wink.

He lets out a laugh and turns around to go order an omelet and another coffee to begin this hectic day.


	2. Chapter Two.

Saturday, June 9, 2018  
4:30 PM

Harry pushes past the front doors to the Art Institute, a cool breeze hitting his face as he starts walking down the stairs. Each step putting pressure on his feet a little more, sore from walking around the museum a few times. Looking down Michigan Ave he takes a seat on the front steps next to the iconic lion as he waits for Liam and everyone else from his group to exit the gift shop. The streets began to fill even more as day turns into night. The Saturday Chicago nightlife was always a buzz, especially during summer.

His day had been better than expected. Liam stayed with him for most of the day, only trying to get Sophia’s attention when they crossed paths. Harry loved the art institute, such a calm place where he could sit and wonder. Looking at all the amazing art and forget the troubles of his everyday life.

“Days almost over, Thank goodness.” Harry groans to Liam as he joins him on the steps.

“Would you shut the fuck up? We’re having a decent day. You’ll be home before you know it. Just stop being a party pooper and chill a bit. You may have a good time.”

Harry rolls his eyes, knowing Liam is correct. Something he would never admit to.

“I’ll buy you a drink as soon as we get on the boat if it will shut you up.”

Harry’s eyes light up, grabbing Liam’s hand and bringing up to his rose-colored lips. “Yes, that will shut me up. Thanks for the offer, darling.” Giving Liam a soft kiss on the hand.

Liam whips his hand away. “Alright, that's enough. While we’re down here we should stay after and find you a city boy. Maybe that would make you less grumpy.”

“Pass” Harry scoffs, “I don’t want to “find” anyone. If I’m going to meet someone I want it to happen on its own, the way it should.”

“Whatever you say H.” Liam grumbled

They continue walking North on Michigan Ave, passing the heavily touristy DuSable Bridge. He couldn’t blame the people, it was one of the most beautiful views of the city looking out to the lake. Walking down the large concrete steps the chaotic but always well-organized line for the Wendella boat tours appears. They fall into line at the ticket booth and take on the gorgeous view of the river as they wait.

“Hello, how can I help you?” a cheery blonde greets the pair as they step up to the window.

“Hi Dear,” Liam seductively says back as Harry rolls his eyes for the second time in 15 minutes. “We’re here to pick up a set of group tickets for LSC, we had a tour scheduled for 5 PM. It would be under the last name ‘Payne’ - I’m the HR.”

“Assistant” Harry mutters under his breath and Liam's necks snaps to give him the stink eye.

“Sure, one minute Mr. Payne. I’ll just need to see your confirmation email.” She steps away to the back of the small weathered down booth and goes through some filing folders, pulling out a stack of tickets bound together with a rubber band. Turning back to the window, Liam’s phone sits pushed through the window with the email pulled up. She smiles, double checking the numbers and pushes back his phone and the tickets.

“So once you’ve passed out all the tickets, please go ahead and get everyone into the line at the front gate of the boat. It’s best to get everyone in line early if you all want to sit together since you have such a large group. There’s a cash bar with snacks inside you can enjoy as soon as you walk on, once we’re loaded we’ll undock and head out sailing. Any questions?”

“Don’t think so dear. Thanks for the help!” he grins back.

They turn around as most of the other co-workers are walking down the steps.

“Right to the line people, we need good seats! No one goes to the bar right away, go grab us a section put you jacked over to save a spot - then you can go.”

Waiting in line felt like torture, all Harry wanted to do was sit down. The only good news was they were fairly close to the front of the line. Looking past the boat they would be on for the next 90 minutes he could see other tour boats floating down the river, buildings towering from every direction. A man with dark brown hair with a wisp of blonde at the front makes way to the front of the line unlocking the gate as everyone's attention turns toward him.

“Evening all, hope you’ve had a great day in the city. We will surely give you an excellent time tonight aboard our trusty ship. Have your tickets ready as you make your way to the front and watch your step up.”

 _'His accent is clearly not from here. English maybe? Irish?'_ Harry hands his ticket over with a small smile to the man, Niall, his name tag reads. _'Yeah, definitely Irish.'_

The group pushes past the entrance point and around to the back of the boat where the steps are, climbing quickly and taking up almost all the chairs on the front half of the boat. Harry leaves his backpack on his chair in the front row and calls over to Liam.

“Li, watch my stuff ok? Gonna run downstairs to the restroom and grab a beer. You want one?”

Liam nods in response, still trying to get the rest of their group seated.

Harry takes the front steps down to the main deck, almost back to where he entered and spots the bathroom, running in quickly to do his business. After he’s finished he walks back to where can see some of the crew closing up the dock when one person catches his eye. A guy who looked around his age, chestnut hair longer in length flattened out by the humidity in the air. A thin black headband holding back his bangs to keep them off his face while he works. From where Harry was standing he looked a bit smaller but still built at the same time. Wearing the employee uniform of khaki cargo shorts and a crisp white sailors button down, he sees Harry staring at him and gives a wink. Harry’s body goes numb.

 _‘Shit, why do you stare Styles. You know better’_ he scolds himself. Quickly walking by and into the main level where the bar was. _‘Wait, did he just wink at me? Why? What would he..’_ his thoughts get cut off by the bartender.

“What can I get for you, sir?”

“Two 312’s please,” he says, face blushed pushing over a $20 bill.

Not being able to help himself he turns back again to now find the crew with the gorgeous looking man pulling up the anchor so that the boat could set sail. His biceps straining with every pull to inch the anchor up closer to the main level, feet stood ground in a squat position to keep him steady.

“Damn, he’s in good shape,” he mutters away from the bartender.

A loud ‘thunk’ that vibrates the floor is a clear signal they were ready to go.

He grabs the two tall ice cold beers from the bartender and takes the long way back up to the top floor of the boat. Hopefully, the cute boy would stay on the lower deck so he couldn’t make a fool of himself again.

The nice Irish man, Niall takes the microphone up front and begins the tour. The next 45 minutes were pure bliss. He was sitting down, drinking his favorite beer and watching the skyline to the city he enjoyed every so often.

“Ok lovely people, this is where my time as a tour guide ends. We’re about to head off the river and on to the lake. My trusty lad Louis is going to take over. Thank you all so much!”

A round of applause comes from all the guests and Niall bows while walking down to the lower deck.

Harry’s heart drops to his stomach. The beautiful man he’d mad an ass out of himself in front of now stands before him, grabbing the microphone. His chestnut hair, now free from the headband sits swiftly across his forehead. His eyes glistening, now that Harry is only 4 feet away from him. A pure sea blue, something he could get lost in for hours if it wasn’t creepy as fuck.

“Hello everyone!” He says cheerfully, eyeing Harry as he walks down the main aisle. “My name is Louis,”

‘ _Louis. What a perfect name._ ’ Harry daydreams while his cheeks flush once again.

“I’ll be taking over for the rest of the trip. I hope you’ve been enjoying yourselves. This tour is my favorite one to present, when I was younger it was always the highlight of my summer. So, like I said, my name is Louis, I’m 26 and grew up in this great city. I now live in Elmhurst and go to school at College of DuPage.”

 _‘Elmhurst? College of DuPage? That’s so close to me.’_ Harry thinks as Louis continues to talk.

“I also like candlelight dinners and long walks on the beach.”

A laugh erupts from the crowd, Harry included.

“But enough about me, let's get back to the tour! Now would be a great time if you need your drink refreshed or to use the restroom. We’re about to hit the Harbor lock, which will take 10-15 minutes or so. If you don't know what that is, is basically we travel into the key and it gets locked. The Army Corps that run it will then open gates underwater so that we adjust to the height that the lake is now at. So take your time get some drinks, I’ll be upfront to answer any questions you may have or if you need a picture taken against the skyline this is a good place to do it!”

Harry sinks into his chair, trying not to make eye contact when Liam gets up to go ask Louis a question.

_‘For fuck sakes, Liam - of course, you’d go up to him.’_

Harry tries to leave the situation by running past the two to go downstairs to grab another beer. He’d need it for the next 45 minutes.

“Harry come here quick!” Liam shouts. “LSC we’re taking a group picture, everyone line up along the side of the boat.”

People start to scatter getting into place as Harry slowly walks up to Liam and Louis.

“Harry, give Louis your phone so he can take the picture for us.”

“My phone?”

“Yeah, you know the thing you’re on 24/7,” Liam snaps back “You have the best camera.”

“Oh yeah, sure.” He pulls his phone out of his back pocket, punches in his security code and flips open the camera.

Hands shaking a bit, he hands the phone over to Louis, eyes connecting properly for the first time, and not in an awkward situation.

“I assume you know how to use this?” Harry questions.

 _‘Fuck, why did I say that? Of course, he knows how to use a phone. Shit. Strike two Styles._ ’

“You would assume right, Harry.”

A tingle shoots up his spine, just from Louis saying his name.

Harry gives a nod and walks towards the rest of the group. Running his hands through his long curls, he messes with the front and flips it back over his forehead. They pose for a few pictures, mostly formal than one for fun at the end. Butterflies fill in his stomach as he walks back to Louis.

‘ _What is wrong with me? I’ve only known about this guy for an hour and I’m already planning the wedding. He’s probably straight and does this semi-flirting nonsense with everyone.’_

“All good?” he questions with a hand out as he reaches for his phone.

“Worked like a charm!” The bright blue-eyed boy replies.

“Cool, thanks so much!” he snatches his phone and returns to his seat.

The rest of the tour goes smoothly, only a few instances of eye contact between the pair. But after each time, Harry's face reddened more. So much so, Liam takes notice.

Liam leans back in his chair mutters “What on earth is going on with you two? Do you know him? The flirting is so obvious.”

Harry’s eyes widen in embarrassment.

“No, I just saw him downstairs before we left.”

“You should give him your number.” Liam laughed.

“What? No way, I don’t even know the guy. I’m not going to give a stranger my number.”

“Ok, whatever you say H. But you may never see him again.”

He turns back to Louis, listening to the end of his tour. Now nearly 6:30 as the sun was setting behind them, and Harry was ready to go home, snuggled up with Addy.

“Thank you all so much for coming, I hope you all had a great time! Please be sure to stay seated until the crew gives you the all clear. There is a tip jar for Niall and myself if you do feel inclined. Help some poor boys pay for their school books. Have a good night in this gorgeous city, everyone!”

He turns off the mic and starts to pack up his belongings.

Harry makes a snap decision, one he may regret later. He’d never see this guy again anyway, it would be worth a shot to leave his number. If he’s interested, great! If not, then good riddance.

He quickly zips open his backpack and finds a pen and an old receipt to something he can't remember since the ink has faded off. Scribbles down his number and rolls it inside a $5 bill.

Nervously waiting for the all clear, his hands start to sweat.

“Liam, do me a favor?”

“Sure, what do you need?”

“Distract Louis so I can put this in his jar.” he raises his hand to show the $5 bill.

“You are scared to put $5 in the jar?”

“No,” he rolls his eyes “I put my number in here.”

“Ohhh! Shit man, YES! DO IT!”

Liam being the great wingman he is, distracts Louis while he exits quickly, dropping his number into a glass jar with “LOUIS” etched into the side.

He practically skips off the boat with joy.


	3. Chapter Three.

 

Friday, June 22, 2018

4:00 PM

 

Tapping on keys at his desk, Harry finishes up an email with some questions to the client that they probably wouldn’t answer until Monday anyway. He spins in his chair and grabs his water bottle to go fill up, trying to stretch his last hour with something to do.  The door clicks open do head down the stairway, brick walls line the way down. The old building he worked in was kept up nice, reminders of the past with modern updates suited the 100+ year-old building. He heads to the cafeteria and finds Liam, feet up on the table watching a video on YouTube.

“Do you ever do any work around here?” Harry questions.

“Yeah, man, course I do. I’m clearly on a break.”

Harry rolls his eyes in response, as he walks to the water cooler.

“Oh, do you have any plans for tonight? A bunch of us are going to some bars in St. Charles if you want to go.”

Harry hesitates, of course, he didn’t have plans. He was going to go home, make some dinner, walk Addy, watch _ The Office _ on Netflix and would be passed out by 9 PM. Just as he did every night. But Liam was always asking him to go out, and he always declined for one reason or another. If he went out tonight, he wouldn’t have to for at least a few weeks.

“I guess I could for a bit, what time were you going?”

Liam’s eyes light up, “Really!? I for sure thought you’d give me another lame ass excuse. I can pick you up at 8?”

“Sure, sounds like a plan.”

***

7:30 PM

Trying to find a decent is nearly impossible. Fresh out of the shower, his curls tied up in a bun for now, he walks into his closet - Addy following close behind.

_ ‘What do people even wear to bars?’ _ He thinks to himself.

After 5 minutes he decides on a simple pair of black skinnies, with a well-positioned tear across the left knee. A medium blue long sleeved button down, arms rolled up to his elbows and the top button is undone. Paired with a brown pair of boots he was ready to go. He walks into his bathroom pulling the ponytail from the top of his head, wet curls falling down his face. Running the blow dryer through them a few times, so he didn’t look like a wet dog. He applies a swipe of tinted chapstick across his lips and heads back downstairs.

He leaves Addy with a fresh water bowl and treats, a few lights lit within the house so she wasn’t in the dark by herself all night. He hears a ping from his phone and sees a text from Liam that he's outside. A kiss for Addy on the head as he leaves, shutting the door behind him. Once in Liam’s car, he can see Addy poking her face from behind the curtain.

“Aww,” he groans

“Dude, she’ll be fine. We won’t be out all night.” Liam scoffs

“I know, still doesn’t make me feel any better.”

He daydreams on the way to the bar, the people he might meet or the old friends he may see going back to the town where he went to high school. That beautiful jerk that never called or sent a text from the boat tour. He must have pegged him wrong, probably a straight guy looking to make a buck off everyone. He didn’t need someone like that anyway.

 

***

9:30 PM

 

A few drinks in and Harry was actually having a good time.  Liam, Sophia, himself and a few others from work sat at back booth of the bar  having pleasant  conversations about work and dating in general. He takes the last swig of his beer and excuses himself from the table.

“Be right back, anyone need anything? I’m getting a refill.” 

“Nah, I think we’re ok,” Liam says looking at everyone's glasses.

Don’t Stop Believin’ comes over the speaker and Sophia jumps up with joy.

“Liam! Come dance with me!” 

Harry chuckles and walks over towards the packed bar. Begrudgingly, Liam gives in since he knows this could turn into something good for the pair.

He pushes past the people just standing around chatting at the bar, trying to get the bartender's attention when he hears a loud chuckle from a few people over. 

A group of guys, around his age giving a toast with pints of Guinness. He laughs at first but then realizes who the loud chuckles are coming from. The same dark haired guy with the swoosh of blonde in front.

_ ‘What was his name again? Neil? No.. Niall. Niall. SHIT. Why are they all the way out here? What if Louis’ here too? I can’t see him.’ _

It was a classic fight or flight situation, although he didn’t see Louis anywhere in the group of people - he wasn't going to take any chances. Leaving his empty pint glass at the bar, he panics and quickly walks towards the back door past the impromptu dance floor.

“Liam!” he shouts still walking towards the back “I have to go, I’ll get a cab home!”

“What?” Liam questions back, “What happened?”

By the time he spits out the last question, Harry was long gone.

Pulling his phone from his back pocket, he opens the Uber app praying that someone is close enough to pick him up. Swinging the backdoor open, still looking at his phone he takes three steps out and stops, crashing into a group of people smoking outside.

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sor-” he gets cut off by the person he ran into.

“Well, well, well, look who keeps running into me. Literally this time.”

The smooth toned voice hits Harry like a brick.

“Oh hey, Louis right? Sorry man, I wasn’t paying attention.”

Louis takes another drag of his cigarette and blows the smoke in the other direction.

“It’s ok, where are you rushing off to Harry? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“Oh, I uh, I uh just have to go.” eyes still darting around looking for a way out, a taxi, something to get him out of this situation.”

_ ‘Why did I ever come to this bar? This is just my luck. Damn, he still looks so good.’ _

Dressed in dark blue skinnies and a cutoff white tank, Louis just had a glow about him even when it was the middle of the night. 

“Harry? Are you ok?” Louis asks, with slight concern on his face.

He finally snaps out of his thoughts.

“Oh yeah sorry, what did you say?”

“I asked if you come here often, never seen you around here before.”

“Oh, no not really. It was nice seeing you, but I have to get going.”

Harry starts to walk away towards the ally, picking up his pace as he rounds the corner.

“Harry, wait!” Louis voice echoes.

He runs, throwing his cigarette into a pile of rocks trying to catch up.

“Sorry, did I do something to make you mad? I didn’t mean it whatever it was.”

“Oh, no you’re fine. I’m just uhh a bit embarrassed.”

“Why would you be embarrassed? For running into me? I mean, it was funny but - “

He gets a stroke of courage and for once actually says what’s on his mind.

“No, I kinda feel like an idiot. I thought maybe you were interested in me on the boat that one day. It’s why I left my number in your tip jar. But I was clearly wrong, so no worries.

Louis just starts to laugh.

_ ‘Why he is laughing, this is mortifying. Should I run again?’ _

“That was you?”

“Uhh yeah, I mean you don’t have to laugh. I was wrong - you’re clearly not into guys so just forget about it.”

Harry turns to walk away again.

“Wait, wait” he grinned “You’re not wrong.”

Harry turns back around on his heels.

“I’m not?”

“Nope.” Louis grins. “But you only left your number on the paper, there was no name. I get at least 4 number a week, usually from girls. I just assumed this was the same. You have very nice handwriting though.”

Harry’s straight face turns into a soft smile.

“Is this why you were running away? Because you saw me?”

“No, I uh, I saw Niall inside. Was just being safe if you were here.’ he chuckles

“Ah, I see. Now, do you want to go back inside? I think I owe you a drink.”


	4. Chapter Four.

Friday, June 29, 2018

5:00 PM

 

Harry drops off Addy at his Mom’s house, feeling guilty again leaving her alone two Fridays in a row. She’d be spoiled rotten left with his Mom anyway.

“Are you nervous, honey?”

“A little.” Harry admits “But I think it’ll be fun. I’m not really sure what we’re doing.”

His mom gives a soft smile. “Well if he's anything like you described, I'm sure you’ll have a great time.”

His phone pings, his text tone for Louis.

 

**> Hurry up and leave! I’ll be waiting at the train station!**

 

**_Dropping off Addy now will catch the 5:20 train. See you soon!_ **


	5. Chapter Five.

Friday, June 28, 2019

4:00 PM

 

*One year later*

 

“Babe, let’s go we’re gonna be late,” Harry shouts from the kitchen of his house.

“Be right there!” Louis responds from the bedroom.

Louis had moved in about a month ago and things were going amazing. He finally graduated and got a job himself a job at the local high school as a drama teacher. Harry had never been so proud watching him walk across the stage, sat among Louis’ family and friends. They all got along so well, he now had 5 more sisters and a little brother. Today was the last company party on the Wendella boats that Louis would go to. His last day was June 30th to have the summer off and prepare for the school year.

They drive into the city, already dropping Addy off at his Mom’s earlier only working a half day at the office. Pulling into the garage where the employees park they grab their jackets from the back seat and see Niall sitting on the trunk of his car waiting for the pair to arrive.

“Finally, you fools showed up! I’ve been waiting!”

“Sorry, Nialler,” Louis apologizes “We got stuck in rush hour.”

“Oh yes, I forgot, you all are ‘suburb’ people now.” shaking his head laughing.

“It really is nice out there Niall, you’d be surprised.”

“Sure, maybe when I’m old.”

The three laugh as they walk across the river over to the dock, and get on the boat. The main level doors locked shut.

“Huh,” Louis questions “Maybe they’re still getting set up for dinner. Let’s go around back.”

They walk up to the upper deck, decorated nicely bar height tables placed everywhere with the makeshift bar upfront full of drinks. This is a perk Louis would miss.

The boat sets sail to head straight for the lake, not needing to give the proper tour.

They pass the lock and are floating around the lake when Niall grabs the microphone from the front.

“Picture time people, get your pictures like every other tourist now!”

A laugh erupts from the crowd, while they all take out their phones take some photos for themselves.

“Niall, c'mere. Take our picture will you?”

Backs pressed up to the rails of the boat, arms wrapped around each other the pair grin to have a proper picture of them against the city skyline where they fell in love.

Niall hands the phone back to Harry, and instantly he looks to inspect the pictures to see how they turned out.

In one swift movement, Louis turns and take a step to swipe the microphone.

“Evening everyone,” Louis starts, looking like he’s about to make his goodbye speech to the group. Harry put his phone back into his pocket and listens to his dear boyfriend.

“I thought I was going to work on this boat forever, I loved working here and will be sad to let this be one of my last memories aboard. My life changed one year ago when I met this lovely man to my left.” A small smile forms on his face. “Harry, come here dear.

Harry's eyes widen, not knowing what was going on. He turns to meet Louis in the middle of the boat, as he turns a group of people walking up the stairs as his jaw hits the floor. Flowing over the steps are his Mom, Step-Dad, his sister Gemma & Addy along with all of Louis’ large family. Addy, so excited to see her Dad’s breaks loose from the grip of Gemma and run towards the pair, stopping right at their feet.

“Harry Styles. This has been the best year of my life and I have you to thank for it. We’re started to build our life together in the suburbs and while it isn't this great city, this is where we started. This is where we fell in love. This is where I ask you to marry me.”

Tears well in Harry’s eyes as Louis reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out a small black box. Lowering down on one knee he pops open the box, displaying a simple platinum band with small diamonds lining the top and bottom edge. Addy, curious about everything, sticks her nose in to smell what the box held.

“Louis..” Harry gasps “It’s beautiful.” pushing Addy out of the way.

“Harry Edward Styles, will you marry me?”

The sobs started to come from the family section, tissues being passed out all around.

“Yes, of course, always.”

Louis places the ring on Harry’s finger and pops back up to share a kiss with his new fiancé.

Cheers emerge from everyone watching and their families rush in to congratulate the two.

They move the celebration downstairs to enjoy dinner and continue the party well into the night dancing, singing and enjoying being newly engaged.

Once off the boat, they say goodbye to their families who would all head home. Harry’s parents talking Addy back with them. They walk hand in hand over the DuSable bridge, stopping in the middle looking at all the buildings lighting up the river.

“This is our spot.” A dizzy Harry whispers.

“Why is that?” 

“That lock is where I first made an ass out of myself in front of you, and you didn't even care. I loved you for that.”

“You didn’t love me back then. You didn’t even know me.” Louis uttered

“No, but I knew I would eventually. I just had a feeling.”

A squeeze on the hand from Louis, making it known that he agreed.

They finish walking over the bridge to the hotel Louis had booked without Harry knowing, wind blowing all around them. Tomorrow was the start of their official life together and they couldn’t wait.


End file.
